1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of controlling a power supply system capable of correcting an offset therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply system is an essential element in various electronic devices. Such a power supply system is provided for the stable supply of power to electronic devices. For this purpose, precision control is required therein.
Controlling of the power supply system is performed by a control apparatus. For example, power supply system operations are controlled by using a micro control unit (MCU) as the control apparatus.
The control apparatus may monitor the voltage level of currents input to or output from the power supply system, the current voltage level of the power supply system, and the like, to improve a degree of freedom of control.
However, the control apparatus receives predetermined voltages (for example, analog voltage, or the like) to perform the control. To this end, the control apparatus uses a predetermined analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to detect an analog voltage value.
However, the analog-to-digital converter itself has an input offset, such that errors between actually detected values and real values occur.
Further, an error may occur, even when detecting input voltage as a reference voltage for the control apparatus.
Therefore, an error may occur in the control apparatus at the time of the detection of an external voltage signal, leading to difficulties in performing precision control.
The following Related Art Document relates to the related art and does not disclose solutions of the above-mentioned problems.